The present invention relates generally to optical systems and methods for obtaining information regarding the interior of a package and/or a product contained therein.
A variety of products, e.g., fungible food products, are stored in packages for shipping to customers. Many of such packaged products have a limited shelf life. As such, the time lag between packaging and consumption, or other environmental factors, can result in spoilage of the product. Further, the process of packaging itself can result in contamination of the product. Many of conventional techniques for examining a packaged product can, however, adversely affect the package or the product.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for obtaining information about a packaged product non-invasively, e.g., without adversely affecting the package and/or the product. There is also a need for obtaining information about the interior of a package (container), e.g., to ensure it is not contaminated.